Attention
by H N Kawa
Summary: Lucy's life was normal untel a guy called Natsu from her past found her. She didn't remember her past, but she knew it wasn't pleasant. What happened back then? How could she remember it if she was inder a spell? Hear heart belongs to Natsu, but why?
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1 :**

Sun whas brighter than before. I turned around just to see my friend. His pink hair whas messy as always but in his dark eyes I could see the sky. He smiled at me warmly and I could feel tears in my eyes.

There whas blood on my small hands and childish dress. Around me were dead few people.

I looked back at the guy wiping my tears of. He still smiled, but then came closer to me. "Don't worry, you are safe now. Everything is over now."

 **aaaaa**

I opened my eyes seeing the white ceiling. In my eyes were tears from my dream. I saw this dream once in a week. This dream whas my memory from the past, but I couldn't remember what happened.

This boys name, this whas another thing I couldn't recall . Na... Na... Nat... I really couldn't remember it.

 _Well, what ever..._

I got out of my bed and started cooking myself breakfast. This guy from my dreams, I didn't know why he came back to me. His smile and dark eyes, they bugged me every day.

I started eating but then heard my phone ringing. It whas Erza... I picked up still eating my breakfast. "Lucy, do you have plans today?" - I looked at my notebook witch whas on the shelf and then continued eating. "No, what's up?" - today wasn't a school day and Erza didn't live in the city. "Would you mind coming to a cafe with me and Juvia?" - this whas sudden, today I whas not planning anything anyway. "Yea, sure, why not."

She told me the time wen and were we will meet. It wasn't far from my house, only twenty minute walk. Erza usually didn't hang out with me, she didn't have time and when she did - my parents needed me. Kinda weird...

After finishing my breakfast I started searching for a dress. I had tons of them, but I usually chose only five. I finally chose one that I never wore. It whas a yellow dress with two black stripes. I did have black shoes to match the dress.

After pouting some makeup on I got out of the house and started walking. Sun whas shining and the air was hot. School whas just starting so this tipe of weather was normal. It made me smile... People were happy around me so this day whas nice, nothing could go wrong, at least I taught so.

I whas getting closer to the meeting spot. Around the corner already was it, but then... I stopped. "Lucy?" - this voice, I knew it somewhere. I still didn't turn around. - "Lucy, its me - Natsu!"- Natsu, that was his name!

aaaaa

I was walking thrue the ruins. My body was getting week. Few people were trapped inside the ruins but other died there. I couldn't do anything.

"Hey, hey you!" - I turned around and saw a boy. Pink hair and body all in blood. He still smiled even with sorrow in his eyes. - "I'm Natsu, what's your name?" - I was still scared. "L-Lucy..."

 **aaaaa**

I slowly turned around and saw him. Natsu... He whas quite grown and strong. I could feel shivers down my spine. He really was there, only problem was - didn't know what happened. He smiled the same way when he and I met. "We finally meet again..." - he came closer to me clearly seeing that I was a little bit scared. "W-wat are you doing here?" - he pushed me against a nearby walland then came really close to me pleasing his hand on my cheek. Out faces were inch away from each other. "I was searching for you, Lucy..." - my body froze as he smiled even brighter.

 **Thanks for reading this first chapter.**

 **I usually right only gruvia fanfic, but I like nalu as much and this idea came to my head just now.**

 **I will post the next chapter as soon as I will finis it.**

 **Plese leave a review.**

 **Yours truly**

 **HoshiNoKawa**

 **P. S.**

 **Sorry about the errors.**


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :**

I pout my stuf on my table siting on the chair decides it. I couldn't sleep last night so I was ready to pass out right there.

Yesterday, after seeing Natsu again I was unfocused. I did spend the day with Erza and Juvia, but from time to time they asked me if I was ok. I refused to tell them about our meeting, what if I just imagined things?

I decided to just ignore our meeting and hope I will never see him again. I didn't hate him, I was scared from my past.

I felt Erzas look on my skin, she was sitting next to me. She still was worried about me. I looked at her and smiled. "Lucy, is everything ok?" - I tried to avoid her question and started packing my things out for the class - "Stop avoiding my question..." - she whas a good friend and I knew that I could trust her, but... "Nothing is wrong, really!" - I gave her a fake smile and then continued what I was doing.

Every time I closed my eyes I saw Natsu's dark eyes witch looked deep into mine. For some wered reason I wanted to hug him and wisper in his ear - _I'm ok now._

 **aaaaa**

Night was cold. I was sitting in the grass decides my houses fence. I could see thrue it because it was made out of metal sticks.

Every year there was only one day when my dad would let me play outside, the festival. I liked this day because I could see the dark sky and stars witch I really enjoyed. I was a small girl and father was scered of a fact that something would happen to me. I was happy that he atlaist did let me out a little bit.

"Hey, Lucy..." - someone whispered witch cot my attention. It was Natsu who was standing on the other side of the fence with a bright smile as always. I ran to him and smiled the same way he did. "What are you doing here!" - we had known each other for a year already. We didn't see each other that often because my father controlled me like a puppet. "I came for you, aren't you going to go to the festival?" - this taught made me sad every year. One time I did ask my dad but he refused to take me. "I can't, my dad doesn't allow me..." - of course Natsu didn't give up. " Then will sneek away." - that day we really did sneek away, thanks to Natsu I for the first time saw festival.

 **aaaaa**

School finished for me pretty late. My friends were already home while I was still in my classroom. I studied a lot and usually I did it at school.

Finally I finished my homework and was ready to get home. Outside was already dark so I was little bit scared walking this late home. I got out of the classroom and locked it. "Lucy..." - I froze again hearing Natsu's voice.

I turned around and looked again in his eyes. His white scarf was around his head and he was wearing black jeans and basketball shirt. To be honest he looked a little bit like a delinquent." W-what are you doing here..."- he started slowly coming closer to me - "STOP!" - confused he really stopped. I could feel pain in my chest. Memories of what happened came back to me. The blud, pain, sorrow, it wasn't his fault but he was there. "I transferred to this school for you. I wanted to see your brown eyes." - I was starting to get calm but when I looked at him again I saw everything. "Sorry, Natsu, just forget about me." - I started running leaving my tears behind me.

 **Sorry that this one was shirt. Because of my school I don't have much time.**

 **In my school there are few bullies and I'm involved so I have lost a lot of inspiration. Despite that I will try and post another chapter tomorrow.**

 **Leave a review.**

 **Yours truly**

 **HishiNoKawa**

 **P. S**

 **Sorry about the errors.**


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

I tried not to fall asleep. This was what I got staying at school really long. I could lurn all of my books if I wanted in one day. Teacher was teaching us new things and I already knew them. There were only ten minutes left until the school ends for me, but I was going to give up and just sleep.

"So I heard that you and Natsu know each other." - Erza was fighting the same problem, I could see that in her eyes. "Yeah, we don't talk much though." - we both gave up at the same time.

The classes bell woke me up. Erza already was gone, I guess she didn't want to wake me up. This time I decided to leave early. I packed my stuff and started walking to the exit. Even though bell rung just a moment ago the hallways were already quiet.

I walked outside and then stopped. I could hear voices around the corner. I usually didn't involve myself into stupid fights but this time I decided to take a peek. There were three guys against one. I couldn't clearly see from the start the guy that was beet up, but I could see the other three. Freed, Bigslow and... Laxus. Those three were our schools scariest guys. The other guy was keeping up with them, but he was injured. After looking a little bit I saw the other guy closer. It was... Natsu.

This was his stile, get into pointless fights with others. For me it wasn't a surprise that Laxus with his friends left leaving Natsu on the ground. After making sure that those three left I ran to Natsu who was trying to get up.

"Careful, don't push yourself." - after hearing my voice he looked at me with really angry look that made shivers go down my body. "What do you want." - he finally got up still trying to keep balance - "I taught you didn't want to see me." - when I thought about this in my head everything was normal, but when it came from him I sounded like a jurk. Ignoring the fact that he was angry I helped him contain his balance. "You got me wrong, never mind lets take you to my place." - I really was going to help him.

I bandaged him and then gave him some food. After we got to my place it started raining so he needed to stay with me until tomorrow. He looned pretty sad wen I gave him the food. Natsu started avoiding an eye contact with me so I felt even worse and worse about what I told him few days ago.

 _You should forget about me..._

Just the that of those few words made me wanna hit myself. "Natsu, sorry about what I said few days ago. We still can be friends, you don't need to forget about me." - he finally looked up to me and weekly smiled - "Why were you fighting with Laxus?" I could see that he was kinda hesitant to tell me. "Someday I will tell you, but not today." - right now I wasn't going to squeeze the truth out of him so I just forget about it.

Natsu got up and started walking towards the door. He still was sad for some wered reason. "Were are you going?" - he stopped and looked at me seriously again. "Going home..." - I wasn't going to let him go in the rain. "You can just say and go tomorrow, we don't have school!"

I lived in a house witch bought me my father. I did have many rooms with beds, but I wasn't scared of him. We were close friends from our childhood. " Ok then, were do I need to sleep?"- me and him, we both shared a bed in our three house." We can share a bed." - his face turned red and that made me laugh.

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I couldn't sleep so I had lot of time on my hands. Right now as I'm finishing this chapter its already pass midnight so I nedd to sleep.**

 **Plese leave a review to pick me up.**

 **Yours truly**

 **HoshiNoKawa**

 **P. S**

 **Sorry about the errors.**


	4. chapter 4

**Hi!**

 **It's me, HoshiNoKawa.**

 **I wanted to tell you this earlier, but I didn't see the reason why. I know that in these stories are a lot of grammatical errors, well I have two reasons and I'm not making them up:**

 **1\. English is not my first language. I like it, but I don't use it often in righting. I speek perfectly, but righting isn't that good.**

 **2\. I have a wered sickness called** **dyslexia. Basically it makes it hard for a person to talk, write or lurn languages. I speek bad in my own language so I'm pretty happy that at least I can speak normally in English.**

 **Fan fiction righting is my way of lurning the language faster and in a way that I like and its working. If you don't believe me source a story called "Fairy Tail :cold heart " by Yneko.** **I created it and look how now I'm righting.**

 **I won't take any more of your time. :)**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **aaaaa**

The ruins of a beautiful city. An unknown demon destroyed this beautiful city were I loked to spend my time as a child. This was where I met my friend Natsu. He took my hand and leaded me outside the city. I saw a lot of people trapped and a lot of people died there, that place was were I lost my happiness.

My dad wanted me to be normal so he did let me play with Natsu. We both created a tree house were from the broken roof we could see night stars. Natsu made shore that I was happy every day and I really was starting to be happy.

I looked at the stars hearing Natsu's quiet breathing. He was happy and so was I. "Lucy, when we will grow up, will you marry me?" - we both were at that age when we knew what was love and what ment marrying other thats why I blushed. "What do you meen by that?" - he laughed a little bit quietly and then smiled again. "What I'm trying to say is... I love you, I have never been so happy." - I couldn't say no, I loved him to, but I was to scared to say him the truth - "If you would be missing I would search for you because you are my happiness." - he was serious. I looked at him and smiled even brighter. "Yes, I will."

Everything went grate after that. We played a lot, Natsu took me to a festival and life was finally grate untel everything broke down.

The unknown demon returned and this time it attacked my father's house. Natsu sawed me and my dad right in time and then decided to go and save other people insife. That was the last time I saw him.

Of course I was broken again. My dad around that time still saw me as his gold thats why he gave me to a wizard who did cast a strong spell on me. I couldn't remember wat happened at all, but there were two things that the wizard couldn't fix. I saw these memories at night and then forgot about then. Second was if I would meet Natsu again the spell would wear off. Father taught that I would never see Natsu because he was dead, but he was wrong.

 **aaaaa**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Sorry that this was shirt, but I wanted to get Lucy's memories out of the way** **and I have test in Russian language tomorrow so I don't have much time.**

 **Yours truly**

 **HoshiNoKawa**

 **P. S**

 **Sorry about the errors.**


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

I woke up from the morning sun witch came in my room from the opened window. I could hear Natsu's heavy breathing. This time everything was different, I knew what happened in the past and now I could look in Natsu's eyes not feeling pain. He was still sleeping, but that didn't stop me from turning around and looking at him. He looked so calm...

I could have looked at him really long, but I figured that if he would wake up seeing me looking at him it would be weird. I quietly got out of the bed and went to the kitchen leaving him alone inside my room. After this night I had a lot to think about. I just over lived my childhood and I was really surprised.

Thrue those times I taught that I lived in a hell, but now I taught that there were more grate memories then bad. I was surprised about the fact that me and Natsu promised each other a marriage.

With these taughts in my head I started making breakfast. I was happy... Every single happy memory danced inside my head. In the end I started humming to myself. This time I made some pancakes for us and I made a lot of them because I knew that Natsu loved food.

When I was finished my rooms doors opened. With smile I looked at Natsu, but the way he was didn't make me smile at all. He contained his balance holding his hand against the door. In his eyes was pain and I knew why. It was never a good idea to fight against Laxus and if you did- this was what happens. "Natsu, Is everything ok?" - I just noticed that the wound on his stomach was starting to bleed - " Your bleeding! We need to change your bandages."

He sat on sofa and I started taking of those old bandages. Natsu was holding his pain inside himself, but I bet if I was in this situation I would have screamed. After taking everything of I looked at the wound on his stomach. It was bad, but I wasn't a doctor so I started bandaging everything again.

"Hey, Lucy... thank you... for taking care of me." - he was blushing and that made me smile. "It's the least I can do, after remembering everything what happened I feel like I owe you." - he saved me lots of times and I felt bad for not paying him back. "So, you remember now?" - my jub was finished so I took all of the stuff from the floor. "Yup, pretty much." - I stood up and was going to pout everything on the shelf while Natsu still looked at me.

Before I could go somewhere he stood up. I stooped in the middle of the room and looked at him. "Natsu, is everything O -" - he didn't let me finish. The box of all the bandages fell on the ground as he took my hand pooling me closer and pouting his lips on mine.

His tongue slipped inside my mouth and he started kissing me. My body froze for a moment. I wasn't wanting this from him. My mind got shut of, because the way he moved his lips made me wanna kiss him back. The sweet, but forbidden taste of his lips send me right to the heaven. I could feel that he was in bliss to, because he pulled me even closer and closer to his shirtless body. Natsu didn't show any sign that he would stop and he wasn't going to. For some reason I didn't wish to stop either. I started running my fingers thrue his messy hair pouling him closer to myself.

Finally he let go of me, but he wasn't going to let go me fully. His arms stayed around my hips holding me close. Out eyes met and we both could see how far in heaven we were.

"Lucy, you just..." - I could feel my face turning red.

 **Yes, yes I know this chapter was shirt again, but its better than nothing. I felt sad giving you all just the 4th chapter so here you go.**

 **Plese leave a review for me to give a motivation for the next chapter. Right now I need all the support I can get.**

 **I saw the review of** SailorMoon 15.jakie **and wanted to say, _thank you for your support._** **I already explained after you posted your review why I write with this much errors, but still I wanted to say this. I took my free time to look at your works and I like the ideas. :D**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Yours truly.**

 **HoshiNoKawa**

 **P. S.**

 **Sorry about the errors.**


	6. chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

After the kiss everything changed. My mind was a mess. I tried to avoid meeting Natsu at school and for some time that worked. For several weeks I did not see him and that gave me time to think about everything.

Me, Juvia and Erza sat in the cass bored as hell. I started drawing, but I wasn't a great artist so nothing looked really good. On the other hand Juvia did the same thing, but her work was a master piece. Erza just sat there listening to the lesson a second time. "Lucy, my boyfriend told me something about you." - Juvia started whispering to me while finishing her drawing. Her boyfriend, Gray, was in a basketball teem and he played with Natsu. I didn't knew Gray that well, but I knew he was kinda cold to other woman except Juvia.

Juvia looked at me with smile -" He said that you and Natsu kissed." - my hands fell on the table. I was surprised about this. _How in the hell he knew!_ I decided to ignore her, but Erza didn't. She looked shocked at Juvia and then at me. "What happened!" - I really didn't wish to answer that question, but I could feel my face turning red.

Thank God the bell rang and I was saved from that question. Juvia with Erza left still talking about what Juvia just said. At least I was saved.

As always I decided to stay after school. I needed to get my mind off of what happened. Studies made this task easier. I could dive inside millions of numbers and not think about anything else. It was getting cold outside to so I didn't want to go outside.

Classrooms door opened ten minutes before I decided to go home. Inside came Levy, a friend of mine. We didn't hang out often, but we were friends. When she saw me she smiled and came to me. "Hey Lu, what are you doing here?" - I knew I could trust her if I would tell her the truth. Levy never shared a personal secret with others. "Didn't your boyfriend already tell you? Me and Natsu kissed." - she sat decides me pouting her arm on my shoulder. "I already knew that, come on Lu, this wouldn't be the reason why you would be sad..."

Levy was right. I was a strong woman who could go over any difficulty. I knew I could do it, but after that when I saw Natsu in my mined I got scared again. Stress ran over me as I pouted my head on the table." I don't know what to say to him! "- Levy started laughing. "If you do love him say _yes,_ if you don't say _no_ , that's easy stuff." - well I guess I could trust her because she did go thrue almost the same thing with Gajeel.

"Yes, you are right, I will not hide from him anymore." - I stood up and started packing my things. "You go girl, that's the spirit! But I must warn you that he will be back around December." - I forgot that the basketball team had a lot of games untel December, but that was okay, I had more time to get ready.

 **As you all can see I'm okay. It turned out that I didn't eat enough and I had a lot of stress with my school and bullies. Anyway I know I'm pushing myself to hard with this fan fic and school, but I wish to give you all something to read so I'm not going to stop.**

 **I will promise you that this fanfic is going to end really interesting. Yes it is coming to an end, but right now I wish to ask you all something.**

 **I have already few ideas for my next fanfic so maybe choose witch one of them I should start first:**

 **1\. Assassination classroom with my oc**

 **2\. Soul eater soma fanfic**

 **3\. Crossover - persona 5 with fairy tail/ kyoukai no kanata**

 **4\. Fairy tail gruvia**

 **Choose your in the reverse.**

 **Yours truly**

 **HoshiNoKawa**

 **P. S.**

 **Sorry about the errors**


	7. chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Thrue these few weeks Erza and Juvia questioned what happened between me and Natsu. Thankfully I avoided these questions and they both didn't find out.

At the day when guys were supposed to arrive back to the school, they didn't. Erza knew because she was the student president, but she didn't say anything, she just looked sad. No one of us except her knew. This lassted a few weeks untel the last day of school this year before Christmas.

I woke up, got ready and walked to the school. I was going to study before my first lesson, but the thing I saw stopped me. Few girls with Erza, Juvia and Levy included was standing in front of the school decides the road. For some reason Juvia was crying and Erza was calming her.

For me this was a first. This was the last day of the first semester, everyone should have been in a pretty dress waiting for Christmas. No one even liked to be outside in the snow.

I walked up to them still confused. Erza looked at me again sad and then looked at Levy who was sitting on the cold ground hugging her knees. "What's going on here Erza?" - she looked tired. Well, she was kinda hesitating to tell me, but she knew that she has no choice. "The unknown demon, it's back already few weeks and our basketball team is in that city where it is. I-I didn't wish to tell anyone, but now I need to." - what worried me the most was the fact that Natsu was there to. After thinking about everything, it made sense that Juvia and Levy was like this, but why would they all wate here." Can you tell me why you all are here? "- this wasn't all I could see that thrue her eyes. "If the guys don't show up, there Is no point of waiting them after." - of course. Despite everything I decided to stay and wait for them, I wanted to see Natsu. The air was cold, but still...

They didn't come back...

We all losing our hopes returned to our class. The last day of our school this semester and this was how it would end.

I imagined that I would love with Natsu until we were old, but I guess God didn't want for that to happen. Right now I couldn't imagine my life without him who protected me. For me to bee happy I needed to forget him, but I couldn't do it.

We all were sitting in our class. The teacher was happy and tried to give her happiness to us. This was our last class today. I looked at Erza who was sill beating herself up about what happened. I decided to really erase every memory of him. As every memory faded away my consciousness drifted apart. Before the end of the lesson I was just body with brain. Even my eyes were empty and hollow.

Our classrooms door opened and some girl started screaming - "They are back." - it was already an end for me. Unlike other I walked outside of the classroom after the bell.

These schools hallways were kinda weird. One of the walls just weren't there. This hallway was just like a big balcony. I stopped, dropped my stuff on the floor feeling the cold wind. There was the same buss that drove away few mounts ago. It was black from fire. A lot of guys got out of it and a lot of them hugged a girl. There was Gray with Juvia, Gajeel with Levy and then there was standing a guy looking right at me.

 _Natsu..._

He startex running inside the school. My body froze but mind confused. In my eyes still was emptiness. "Lucy!" - I turned around and saw him. Natsu was alive standing in a distance catching his breath. He started running and when he got to me he huged me.

Tears were going down his face. He holed me tighter and tighter,he was afraid to lose me. "Lucy, are you okay? - I looked inside his eyes feeling the emptiness in my eyes disappering." N-natsu I'm okay, I wanted to tell you something. "- he looked at me confused and wanting what I wanted to say.

I wasn't going to say anything, I was going to show him.

I raped my hands around his neck and kissed him. Natsu released what happen really quickly so he started kissing me back. Every single taste came back to me. It was heaven feeling his tongue inside my mouth. He raped his hands around my hips and he wasn't going to let go. I was in bliss so much that my legs turned into jelly, but that didn't stop Natsu. He really did stop for a moment, he pushed me against a nearby wall and then holding me continued. He sucked on my lover lip making it swallow and then again continued kissing me. I could just stand there forever. This was my way of telling him how I feel.

For a split second he did let go of my lips just to ketch his own breath. "I love you Natsu." - he smirked a little bit feeling in his eyes a spark. "I love you to Lucy"

He started kissing and sucking my skin on my neck. He made his way to my ear kissing the back of it few times. "Lucy, I was waiting for this moment few years already..." - his whispers were like hunny to my ears. I wanted it more and more and that made me moan. "Now when I'm your boyfriend, I can do this every day."

 **I think this chapter was longer then the others. I originally did right it on a pice of paper because I was bored in the math class but it was no problem re-righting it.**

 **I'm kinda scared of publishing this chapter because... I dont know... For some reason in few places I don't like it but it would be fun to know what you all think.**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **Yours truly**

 **HoshiNoKawa**

 **P. S.**

 **Sorry about the errors.**


	8. chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Christmas eve was already here. I decided to take a walk around the shops and enjoy the snow that was falling. I was silently walked and looking around with smile, but Natsu was walking behind me like a body gard.

After what happened I asked Natsu if he would wish to live in my house with me. Natsu was living inside boy dorm, but my house had like five empty rooms. I gave him one thinking that he would like to have his own room, but he insisted that he wishes to share a room with me. Now I was sharing a room with a guy who called me his.

We both were quiet, I guess he was enjoying my happiness. " Natsu, witch store would you like to go to?" - he looked at me and then smiled. "I don't need a store, stay still." - I stopped letting Natsu hug me. He did something and when he let me go, he gave me a mirror. Around my neck was a necklace with a white dimand on silver fire. It was so pretty, I loved it.

I couldn't finish saying _thank you_ when someone called me on the other side of the street. Natsu looked angry, but I still couldn't figure out who whas there. " Hey, Lucy... nice to see you." - it was... Laxus. What did he want I didn't know, but Natsu was going to beat him up again. "H-hi Laxus, what brings you here?" - he smirked a little bit evil and then gave to Natsu a quick look. "It's a good thing I ran into you. I wanted to ask you something." - now Natsu was even angrier - " Would you like to be MY girlfriend?"

I looked shocked at him and before I could say something - Natsu attacked him. He punched him in the face still looking angry."We already talked about this, Laxus, leave her alone." - I was going to stop their fight, but not because I didn't believe Natsu beating him, but because I didn't like when someone is fighting over me.

Do you all remember that day when Natsu was fighting against Laxsus the first time? _We already talked about this..._ He was fighting for me that time to. The angry look in his eyes at me, it was just an act.

As Loxus attacked back and Natsu daged it I took his hand and smiled at Laxus. "Thanks for the offer, but I already have a boyfriend." - with smile I started walking away and didn't look back.

We both after our incident decided to get home. I didn't know when, but Natsu already brought a Christmas tree witch he pout right in middle of the living room. Under it was a small present with my name on it. " Would you mind opening my present right now? " - I blushed a little bit, but didn't answer. I took two little presents from the shelf and gave them to him. Confused he looked at me and then at the boxes. " Then please open mine first." - he wasn't going to say no to my puppy eyes. With me he sat on the sofa and started unwrapping the first box. He opened it and there was a smaller, rounded box little bit old and rustef, but still pretty. He opened it and a sweet melody started playing. Inside was a dragon from gold and dimands. " This was my grandmothers. She believes that dragons do exist so she gave this to me when she died." - he looked at the box and placed in on the table. "I believe dragons as well. This music box, I know it's one of it's kind."

He took the other present and started on raping it. Natsu opened it and took out a silver key with blue, big dimand. He looked at me pouting the key on my lips and then kissing it." What does this key open?"-this question made me smile a little bit." It's a key for my heart. Father made it for me even before I was born. It was with me all the time and my mum said to give it to someone I love." - he took of his chain witch was around his neck and pout the key on it hanging the chain back on his neck. "Thank you, but I didn't need the key. I already opened your heart." - he kissed my cheek holding the hey close to his heart.

Natsu stood up and took the present under the tree giving it to me. " Now open mine..." - I took it from his hands and opened it. Inside was a smaller box. I opened that one and inside was a ring with blue dimand in witch was a star. It was so beautiful... I looked at him and saw him smiling. " I know I can't merry you now, but this is for the future. Will you take it?"

This was a hard question. If I say _yes_ , I would be his for ever, but if I say _no_ , I will louse him. I wanted to stay with him forever, because I... But I wasn't ready. I didn't know what to say." Natsu, I-"

I couldn't finish. Something exploded outside. Natsu got up and walked to the nearest window looking outside. I coud hear screams and a roar followed by an earthquake. Natsu looked at me, took his coat and started walking to the door. "Natsu, what's happening." - he looked at me hesitant and then looked sad - "Tell me." He knew I would be terrified to hear it from him, but I needed to know. " The unknown demon, it's back." - I needed a second to think about it. He started walking away but then I stopped him. "Wate, I'll come with you. "

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I know this took me really long, but I didn't have time to right it. This took me two days to finish, but I hope you will enjoy.**

 **I** **think this story need only two more chapters and I will end it.**

 **Please leave a review. I would love to hear your thoughts - what will happen next.**

 **Yours truly.**

 **HoshiNoKawa**

 **P. S.**

 **Sorry about the errors.**


	9. chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

We both ran out and there were already ruins in places were some time ago stood beautiful houses. The unknown demon, it released it's second roar. I looked at Natsu who looked really angry. "I don't get it, what is it doing here, wasn't he in that other city, didn't someone stop it?" - I had to many questions, but Natsu couldn't answer all of them. He looked at me thinking an answer to arles one of them. "I don't know what happened. We left trying to escape and we didn't look back." - this demon was really strong and no one could defeat it by himself.

I wasn't blaming Natsu, I just needed some answers. We started running in the ruins helping other people get out. We didn't care if we die, it would be selfish leaving everyone behind.

Natsu stopped when the demon swooped another line of houses with only one hand. We both already have been to this tip of situation and we knew how it is, but in Natsu's eyes was some sort of pain that I had never seen before. It wasn't like he was holding his tears back, it was something else.

I took his hand and despite everything smiled at him like saying - _every thing is going to be okay._ "Lucy, I need to tell you something." - this was a surprise, but I was willing to listen. "W-what is it?" - he was beating himself up inside. He looed really sad. What cot me off guard was the fact that... he let go of my hand.

" This demon, it's called **Kaji**. A wizard witch wanted pice in world, he wanted to create a magic witch would destroy all the evil, but instead he created this monster. It's my fault that you see it again, I'm sorry." - if this wizard was the one who created this monster he was the one at fault, why did Natsu apologize? I tried to take his hand again, but he didn't let me." Why are you apologizing, you didn't do anything wrong. "

Nats smiled still beating himself up." When you lost me when this demon attacked your dads house I survived. The same wizard found me and gave me a power to defeat this demon. But for every strong magic is a price. I will disappear with it... "- I couldn't believe him, but he smiled. "N-no, your lying Natsu... Right? Tell me that that's a lie." - I could feel tears coming to my eyes. " I came back because I wanted to say _goodbye, Lucy_." - he was serious, but I still couldn't believe him.

"Stay with me Natsu, we will stop it in a different way." - he smiled wiping my tears off.

"You know we can't do that."

"But Nats-"

"NO!" - he too of his skirt of his head and rapped it around my neck. It was worm and on it was his smell. I pout it closer to my nose feeling his smell.

"Natsu, promise you will come back." - he still smiled.

"Yes, I promise. Goodbye, Lucy." - this trow me of gard, why _goodbye_ , why not _see you soon_.

" What do you meen goodbye..." - I didn't get an answer - "Natsu?"

He wasn't there anymore and the demon was gon to. Everything was silent. "NATSU!!!" - I fell on my knees as I was getting my breath between the big tears.

 _You were my happiness... I'm going to protect you..._

 **Okay, the next one is the last one.**

 **We have come this far and soon it will end.**

 **I really loved this fanfic, it gave me a lot of room for my fantasy.**

 **Now I REALLY wish to know - _what do you think will happen?_**

 **Leave a review.**

 **Yours truly.**

 **HoshiNoKawa**

 **P. S.**

 **Sorry about the errors.**


	10. chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

My life changed after our Christmas. I returned back to school and continued studying for half a year. Thankfully every single person in sity was alive after the big attack, there were lot injured, but at least alive.

This was my last year of school so at the end I was going to go at a pram with my friends. A lot of guys invited me, but I said no to every single one of them. I gues deep in my heart I was waiting for Natsu to return, but he didn't.

What he said... that he promise me to return... it was a lie that he told me so I wouldn't cry.

Only things that were left from him to me were beautiful memories, his white scarf and a proposal ring witch I didn't wear for one reason - I didn't give him my answer. This ring was still in it's box on a shelf.

I figured _if I'm not going with him, I'm not going with anyone_ and I decided to really go alone.

Last day... We all were sitting in our classroom and listening the teacher talking about the pram. I was looking at the ceiling and humming a melody to myself. Despite what happened I was happy. Tomorrow we all would finish our school with a big party and then go our separate ways. "Lucy, are you going alone?" - I stopped humming and looked at Erza who was confused looking at me. "Yeah, I think it would be better." - I wasn't going to abandon a person who holds my hearts hey,even if he doesn't exist anymore. I would rather stay alone.

The next day before the night I picked up my black dress. It was a normal dress witch showed a lot of skin, but still it was nice. I wore it with the same necklace witch Natsu gave me. Gray with Juvia picked me up with their car and we all got to the prom just in time. I was smiling, but inside... I was kinda sad that Natsu didn't accompany me.

We all spend our last night to gather untel everyone decided to go and dance leaving me alone. The place where the prom happened was wery beautiful and certainly not cheep. Around were few drunk guys who started to come close to me so I decided to go somewhere quiet.

These guys were starting to fallow me and that made me scared. "~Leave her alone!~"-that voice, I knew it... Natsu. I turned around but there was no one there. Even the guys were gone.

 _I gues just my imagination..._

I got out in the first floors balcony. Stars were shining making it easier to see. I couldn't understand, why did I hear Natsu's voice inside he bilding. I felt something heavy on my chest as I exhaled.

"~I finally found you... ~" - I turned around hearing Natsu's voice again. Few steps back to the door and I didn't saw him. I waked back to the edge of the balcony taking Natsu's scarf out if my bag. It was still warm. I smiled it again feeling his smell again. _I miss him..._ I looked at the carf again smiling untel the wind blow it out of my hands. I started running trying to ketch it, but I didn't make it. The starf fell inside one of the trees after that despairing in the air.

Sadly I exhaled looking down on the ground. Tears really started coming, because I lost something dear to me.

I froze as I heard a sweet melody coming. I knew this melody, it was from the music box that I gave to Natsu. I turned around and there it was, standing opened on the balcony edge. Confused I picked it up and closed it after hearing only silence. This was wered. I looked back at the moon.

Someone grabbed my hand, pulled me and then... Kissed. My eyes were closed from the shock, but the kiss was really good and it reminded me of someone... Of course I wouldn't alow a stranger to kiss me, but my body was thinking something different.

This guy was still holding my hand, but his other hand was on my back preventing me from falling. His tongue was slipping inside my mouth and I could taste him.

Finally he did let me go. I opened my eyes and couldn't believe what I was seeing. The music box fell out of my hands thankfully not breaking. It was... Natsu. He took something out of his pocket and pouted it on my finger. It was the same proposal ring witch he gave to me. He kissed the back of my hand smiling at me.

"I told you I would return..." - I still couldn't believe, I wasn't aware of the fact that I was crying untel he started to wipe my tears - " Lucy, now I can do it."

Natsu pulled me closer. Our faces were an inch away witch made me blush. " Will you marry me, Lucy? "-I didn't know what to say. "Y-yes, I will." - he kissed me again calming my body.

 _Everything is okay now..._

He let go of me grabbing my hand even tighter. He smiled and was happy. "Lucy, lets go and enjoy this night." - he made me smile the same way he did. " Yeah, let's go."

 **The end.**

 **Thanjs for reading all of these chapters. I had much fun making them and I'm going to create more fanfic.**

 **Wate for something tomorrow, I think I will pout something more.**

 **I think if this chapter is ended it doesn't meen I will forget about it. I think in my free time I will create some OVA's.**

 **Leave a review, I wish to know what you think.**

 **Yours truly**

 **HoshiNoKawa**

 **P. S.**

 **Sorry about the errors.**


	11. 1 OVA

**Hey guys!**

 **I promised to right some owa's and this last day inspired me.**

 **Anyway... Happy new year everyone.**

 **aaaaa**

I slowly exhaled looking outside my open window from witch came a cold breeze. Smile came to my face as I remembered this year.

Today was the new year and I was happy about it.

Last year I spent alone and sad but now I was fully happy. When Natsu returned my life finally found happiness and he did to. This year was full of interesting memories sad and happy. I guess if I started the year remembering Natsu's promise then that ment that it was meant to come true.

I closed the window last time looking at the bright stars and then turning off the lights took my purse. I locked up my house and then started going to the nearby city's river.

With the memories I think was one of the brightest in my life. When Natsu returned and again proposed to me... I don't know,I think I looked that moment so much that I thought of it every day.

I started walking faster hearing people shouting in the distance. After few minutes I was already decides the river... well not quite because there were to many people. Instead I stopped decides a pillar just looking at the huge crowd.

Here were supposed to be fireworks and I came here to wate midnight because Natsu asked me to do that, but honestly I wanted to spend more time with him... even if we were going to marry.

Someone covered my eyes with thair hands and I smiled. I knew exactly who it was. "So you came!" - I took his hands off my eyes turning around and looking into Natsu's eyes. He smiled the same way I did. He rapped his hands around me worming my body. With him around this day was perfect.

We got closer to the crowd hearing people counting. I couldn't see so when I tried to reach higher Natsu picked me up and now I was higher then anyone else. Finally someone started shouting fireworks and they looked so beautiful. All the different colors shouting decides the beautiful stars.

When the beautiful light show ended Natsu finally pouted me down but he didn't let me go. He looked deeply inside my eyes and our faces were insh apart. I blushed for a moment silently looking at him while people left. "Lucy, fun isn't over yet..." - confused I quietly looked at him. He let go of me and took my hand pooling me with the crowd. "W-where are we going Natsu." - he looked back at me with his bright smile. "I have a surprise for you."

For a while we followed the crowd and then Natsu turned to a wered small street witch was dark because all the lights here were off. We finally stopped in front of a big house witch walls were out of mirrors so I couldn't see what's inside." Just walk inside I will join you in a bit." - he then let go of my hand and ran off leaving me alone.

To be honest I wasn't shore of it, but this was Natsu we were talking about here so without giving this a second thought I walked inside. There was a hallway and the only light there was from door in front of me so scared I walked up to it and walked inside.

My body froze as I saw what was inside. There were Sakura trees that already for some reason were pink and thousands of blossoms were falling from them. Between those trees were small rivets. I was standing on a wooden platform that leaded thrue the _forest._

I took few steps forward an then stopped looking up. From the high ceilings were falling starts witch vanished close to ground. Everything looked so beautiful that I wanted to stay here forever. "Happy new year, Lucy." - I still couldn't take my eyes off of what I was seeing, but then I finally looked at Natsu right in front of me.

This all was... for me. I wanted to stay like this forever.

He came closer pulling me closer and then kissing me." So, what do you think?" - I smiled at him brighter feeling my face turning really red, but ignoring that fact. "I love being here with you."-I placed my head on his shoulder hugging him - "This is the best new year ever and it wouldn't be if you wouldn't return."

I could feel him smiling to at this point. "What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I wouldn't keep my promises." - that was true and I couldn't be more happier about it.

 **Again happy new year - may your wishes come true!**

 **Now if you all are wondering where I habe gone - I have a new profile. You can check out my Gruvia fanfic - _gate to the END._**

 ** _Thanks for reading and please leave a review to let me know if I should continue making these shirt OVA's._**

 ** _Yours truly_**

 ** _HoshiNoKawa_**

 ** _星の皮_**

 ** _P. S._**

 ** _Sorry about the errors._**


End file.
